Innocence
by LPG
Summary: Le commencement, de tout.
1. Rencontre

**Titre**: Innocence

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Assassin's Creed est la proprieté d'Ubisoft, le scénario m'appartient.

**Note d'auteur** : Vous êtes autorisés à vous plaindre, à me taper même, parce que j'ai fait silence radio pendant un bon moment.

Allez, maintenant que j'ai plus de vie, je fais mon grand retour. Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Le soleil déclinait doucement dans les montagnes, faisant grandir l'ombre menaçante des hautes murailles de Masyaf.

Ses tours abritaient des siècles de connaissances, de préceptes et d'idéaux. Chaque mur avait vu passer son lot de grands hommes, qui s'étaient élevés puis étaient retombés. Ses pierres avaient été foulées par nombre de combattants, courant fièrement vers la mort. Ce lieu avait une aura paisible, ancienne et suffocante à la fois. Il y régnait une vie permanente, parfois même chaleureuse, mais quelque chose de macabre laissait un frisson mauvais dans le dos des visiteurs.

Pour les hommes et les femmes, qui voyaient chaque jour des voyageurs aux desseins mystérieux passer les imposantes portes de la cité, cette forteresse prenait une toute autre dimension. Certains y voyaient un havre de paix, un temple de connaissance et de sécurité. D'autres s'y sentaient enfermés, et aspiraient à partir à la moindre occasion.

Mais la majorité des occupants n'y voyaient qu'un refuge. Ni réconfortant, ni oppressant. Une simple valeur sûre à laquelle ils pouvaient se raccrocher.

Al Mualim était un homme à l'image de ce lieu.

.

Dans la plus haute tour, un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir orné d'arabesques blanches faisait face à la grande vitre donnant sur la cour. La scène était majestueuse. L'homme se tenait droit, presque raide au milieu des tentures d'Assassins blanches et rouges qui ornaient les murs. Entre les imposantes bibliothèques, il surplombait l'immense escalier se trouvant dans son dos.

Le dirigeant de l'Ordre de Masyaf était plongé dans ses pensées.

Il y avait trop à faire. Cela faisait presque dix ans maintenant que l'homme avait eu accès au rang de mentor, mais chaque jour, la tâche lui semblait de plus en plus importante... et irréalisable.

La Troisième Croisade... qui, en apparence, opposait les Croisés et les Sarrasins. En vérité, sous ce conflit, les Assassins et les Templiers réécrivaient l'Histoire. Al Mualim souhaitait tout de même préserver la paix, du moins pour les civils qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les ambitions de quelques fous. Les moyens qu'il employait n'étaient pas toujours réellement louables, mais les meneurs, ceux qui ne pouvaient plus être ramenés dans le droit chemin, devaient être exécutés. L'Ordre oeuvrait en silence selon ces enseignements, protégeant la paix et tentant de sauver des vies, mais à quel prix ?

« La fin justifie les moyens. »

C'était toujours ainsi qu'Al Mualim clôturait ses ruminations, se mettant à l'abri de remords et de la moindre remise en doute. Il n'y avait pas de place pour cela.

Le matin même, il y avait eu un nouvel « arrivage » d'apprentis. Ils allaient de cinq à dix ans, et étaient presque tous issus d'Assassins vétérans. Ils savaient donc qui ils étaient réellement, et ce qu'on attendait d'eux. Du moins, dans les grandes lignes...

On avait consacré la matinée à leur apprendre la triste vérité, leur incessant combat contre les Templiers, les valeurs de l'Ordre...

« Maître ? »

... l'entraînement moral et physique qu'ils auraient à subir - il commencerait dès le lendemain -, la nécessité de sans cesse se surpasser, et enfin, toute la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Sur ces pensées, le vieil homme passa les doigts dans sa barbe emmêlée, déjà longue et grisonnante.

« Maître ! »

Al Mualim baissa un regard courroucé vers le sol en sentant une petite main tirer nerveusement sur son manteau.

« Que se passe-t-il, Abbas ? »

Un enfant qui semblait âgé de sept ou huit ans tirait sur le manteau noir d'Al Mualim depuis presque une minute. Il était mince, avait des cheveux châtains en bataille et ses traits tirés témoignaient d'une grande fatigue. Sa tunique - qui avait sans doute un jour été blanche, sous les couches de terre et de poussière - avait grand besoin d'être changée, et ses bottes miteuses avaient vu passer beaucoup de porteurs avant lui. Il avait l'air d'avoir monté toutes les marches quatre à quatre. D'une voix aigue, il déclara, haletant :

« Il y a une bagarre sur la colline d'entraînement ! Les aînés n'arrivent pas à démêler l'affaire ! »

Soupirant, le vieil homme congédia sèchement l'enfant, qui s'empressa de retourner à la colline en courant. Al Mualim le suivit lentement, d'une démarche majestueusement boiteuse. La chose n'avait pas l'air très importante en soi, mais visiblement les nouveaux arrivants causaient déjà des problèmes. Il valait mieux qu'il se déplace en personne, afin d'établir des règles claires dès le début et d'éviter ce genre de scandale à l'avenir.

En marchant, il saluait d'un signe de tête les Assassins de passage qui s'étonnaient de le voir quitter son bureau. Fort heureusement Al Mualim était encore assez vigoureux pour se rendre facilement hors de la cité à pied, malgré son visage marqué par l'âge et ses muscles fatigués. Il passa rapidement les portes et se retrouva sur l'allée de pierre délimitant l'entrée de la cité. Il se situa mentalement le lieu où les nouvelles recrues avaient été envoyées pour leur premier entraînement de lutte, et s'y dirigea naturellement, avançant dans les hautes herbes. Cependant, il n'eut pas besoin de les chercher bien longtemps, il se laissa guider par le vacarme retentissant caractéristique d'une bande d'enfants en pleine nature. Au flan d'une des collines bordant la forteresse, un cercle épais s'était formé autour de la source de toute cette agitation. Il y avait une masse d'enfants gesticulants, qui criaient des encouragements, des noms incompréhensibles et des insultes, des adultes qui tentaient en vain de calmer la foule, et quelques adolescents adossés contre les arbres alentours qui semblaient prendre des paris. Toutefois ces derniers s'éloignèrent rapidement en voyant arriver leur mentor.

A son approche, le brouhaha du groupe ne cessa pas, ce qui était une grande première. Le Maître imposait le respect, et les Novices se taisaient toujours à son passage, baissant la tête de peur de sortir de ses bonnes grâces. Il n'haussa pas la voix pour autant ; il réservait sa colère aux responsables du litige, et il était curieux de les voir en plein combat. La foule s'écarta progressivement, mais la masse se refermait presque immédiatement derrière lui, continuant de crier, et nullement perturbée par sa présence. En jouant des coudes, il finit par atteindre le centre du rassemblement, et leva un sourcil étonné.

Deux enfants, l'un à peine plus âgé que l'autre, s'appliquaient à se battre de la façon la plus désordonnée possible. Ils se roulaient à terre, la foule suivant le mouvement autour d'eux comme une ombre indiscrète. Ils se donnaient tantôt des coups au visage, tantôt des coups de genoux. Un instant, l'un d'eux semblait prendre le dessus. Il coinçait son adversaire sous lui à l'aide de ses cuisses, l'immobilisant pour mieux le marteler, mais cela ne durait que quelques secondes avant qu'ils inversent les rôles.

Curieusement, ils étaient les seuls à ne faire aucun bruit. Ni cri de haine, ni gémissement de douleur malgré les coups violents qu'ils s'assénaient mutuellement. D'ailleurs, les regards réprobateurs et les paroles de leur public semblaient ne pas les atteindre, ils étaient dans un autre monde.

Soudain, Al Mualim décida de mettre un terme à tout cela. Il s'avança vers les deux garnements et les sépara, difficilement. Il appela en renforts les rares adultes qui tentaient de calmer la foule, agacé de se sentir diminué devant deux agitateurs. La masse se dispersa d'elle-même, sentant poindre les ennuis en voyant la mine renfrogné du Maître.

Les deux enfants se retrouvèrent chacun empoignés par deux adultes. L'autorité silencieuse d'Al Mualim n'avait visiblement aucune emprise sur eux, car ils continuaient à se débattre et à se fixer comme des chiens enragés.

Sans dire un mot, le Maître laissa passer quelques minutes, au bout desquelles les enfants haletaient en s'observant hargneusement, mais avaient visiblement renoncé au combat. D'un geste, il fit signe aux adultes de se retirer, et détailla les enfants.

Le plus jeune, ou du moins le plus petit, était brun. Ses cheveux en bataille tombaient par mèches légèrement trop longues sur ses yeux noirs. Sa peau était assombrie par le soleil, et une ride de colère marquait son front, le vieillissant. Il était solidement campé sur ses pieds et bombait le torse, comme prêt à parer à une véritable tempête.

L'autre était plus grand mais avait l'air moins trapu, mais surtout, plus calme. Ses cheveux châtains pointaient en épis désordonnés. Des yeux clairs, presque dorés, tranchaient avec ses traits fatigués. Ses sourcils restaient froncés du mécontentement d'avoir été séparé de son adversaire, mais il attendait nonchalamment la suite, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

La première rencontre d'Altaïr et de Malik s'était visiblement mal passée.

.

« Rentrez à la forteresse, vous avez assez fait parler de vous comme ça.

- C'est lui qu'a commencé ! crièrent d'une même voix les enfants.

- Silence ! Ce soir vous ne dînerez pas. Et demain, je demanderais personnellement à Labib de ne faire preuve d'aucune compassion envers vous, jusqu'à l'épuisement ! Ça vous apprendra à faire preuve d'un peu plus de maturité. »

Ils s'exécutèrent sous le regard courroucé du Maître, qui résistait à la tentation furieuse de les punir plus sévèrement. Pour plus de sûreté, il les raccompagna, sous les yeux inquiets des Novices restants. Un seul regard furieux du Maître suffit à les rappeler à l'ordre. Rougissants, ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe, qui avait préféré fuir la scène du scandale au plus vite.

Sans faire cas des deux jeunes qui s'en allaient, accompagnés de leur mentor, la « visite » continua. Le plus âgé des Novices, qui était allé prévenir Al Mualim, avait suvi d'un oeil narquois le conflit, ravi de voir leur nombre diminuer. Il serait moins difficile de tous les écraser s'ils étaient moins nombreux. Abbas laissa un sourire mauvais orner ses lèvres, tandis qu'il faisait mine d'écouter.

.

Pendant la longue ascension vers la forteresse, Altaïr et Malik s'ignorèrent royalement, gardant un silence fier et détournant ostensiblement la tête lorsque leurs regards se croisaient. De la poussière tombait de leurs vêtements alors qu'il marchaient, créant un sillon terreux derrière eux. Les préceptes dont on leur avait parlé le matin même auraient voulu qu'ils se serrent la main et ne compromettent pas la Fraternité, mais le conflit était encore trop frais pour penser à une réconciliation. Ils traînèrent donc les pieds jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment, auquel ils étaient presque parfaitement étrangers.

Les dortoirs des apprentis se trouvaient en bas de petits escaliers en colimaçon, à quelques mètres de l'escalier principal de la forteresse. Ils furent surpris de constater à quel point les couloirs y menant pouvaient être froids, presque sinistres. Ou alors ce n'était qu'une impression ? Pourtant, il faisait encore jour, et les grandes ouvertures laissant pénétrer le soleil - qui achevait sa descente à l'Ouest - contribuaient à apporter un peu de lumière. Mais il n'y avait même pas les tentures rouges des Assassins pour relever le gris des pierres. Leurs pas claquaient contre le sol et résonnaient à leurs oreilles. Les ouvertures se firent de plus en plus rares, et finirent par disparaître. Dans ces couloirs, la progression semblait longue, et avait l'air de descendre de plus en plus, comme si on s'enfonçait dans les fondations de la forteresse. Enfin ils arrivèrent dans un dernier couloir se terminant en impasse, un nombre de portes impressionnant sur chaque mur. Cet endroit ressemblait à un véritable labyrinthe. Pour faciliter la tâche des veilleurs de nuit, Al Mualim plaça les deux enfants au fond du couloir, dans une chambre à lits jumeaux. Intérieurement Malik eut une pensée pour son frère, qui allait devoir dormir tout seul dans une autre pièce. Tant pis, il s'arrangerait pour aller le retrouver. Il n'était pas question qu'il passe la nuit avec ce type !

« Prenez le temps de réfléchir. »

Al Mualim estima qu'il avait déjà assez perdu son temps et verrouilla la porte de l'alcôve, remontant prestement à son bureau pour continuer à ruminer. Ces deux garnements étaient fils d'Assassins importants, aussi il s'étonnait de les voir jouer les agitateurs dès leur premier jour. « Peu importe » songea-t-il.

Derrière la porte qu'il venait de fermer, un étonnant jeu de regards venait de débuter. Altaïr avait pris place sur la paillasse de droite, Malik sur celle de gauche. Ils se faisaient face et se fixaient, sans un mot.

.

.

**A suivre**


	2. Rivalité

**Note d'auteur : **On passe rapidement à la suite - oui c'est une grande première - et la fic s'annonce déjà un peu longuette.

Je n'invente aucun des personnages de l'histoire, je suis juste allée chercher trèèèès loin pour ressortir Vahid et Rauf.

Bref. Bonne lecture. :-)

.

.

.

.

.

_Le matin même_

Il s'agissait du premier jour des Novices à Masyaf, une tension générale régnait donc entre tous les nouveaux arrivants. On essayait de se connaître les uns les autres, et surtout de trouver ses marques, et de prendre de nouveaux repères. Car ils savaient que les prochaines années de leur vie, malgré les discours qui se voulaient rassurants de la Fraternité et de l'Ordre, ils les passeraient seuls avec eux-mêmes.

Aussi, les groupes étaient déjà formés. Les meneurs s'étaient imposés, et très vite, une sorte de cohésion s'installa au sein de la petite assemblée. On prenait vite parti. Abbas avait repéré les plus malléables, pour pouvoir se constituer dès le départ un cercle sûr. Il prit donc sous son aile Haras. Il était élancé, et assez bien fait pour son âge, mais chétif dans son attitude, les yeux agrandis d'inquiétude. Il remarqua également Swami, un jeune garçon trapu, aussi large que haut, qui étrangement avait un visage fermé, complètement imperméable. Il semblait littéralement dormir debout, droit sur ses jambes.

Par la suite, il avait été tenté d'attirer la sympathie de Vahid, qui lui avait semblé intéressant avec son allure de combattant, mais Rauf l'avait doublé, car tous deux trépignaient d'impatience à l'idée de prendre les armes pour la première fois. Ils se sentaient comme marqués, même enivrés par les paroles de leur futur entraîneur.

Un peu plus à l'écart du groupe, Kadar et Malik se tenaient la main nerveusement, mais personne n'osait leur faire de remarque désobligeante à ce sujet. Ils avaient tous trop peur pour songer à railler deux frères ! Kadar était littéralement pendu au bras de son aîné. De visage, il n'avait pas l'air réellement plus jeune, quoiqu'un peu plus enfantin, mais en taille, le jeune Al Sayf avait bien une tête de moins que Malik. Cependant un air inquiet vieillissait son visage rond. Ses yeux clairs grands ouverts semblaient prêts à fondre en larmes à la moindre occasion, et en apparence, c'était celui qui semblait le plus apeuré. Peut-être parce qu'il était le plus jeune de la bande.

Au final ne restaient que les indécis, qui n'avaient pas encore choisi où aller. Mais globalement, ils étaient seuls chacun de leur côté et attendaient. C'était un petit essaim de jeunes enfants, parfaitement silencieux. Ils écoutaient attentivement le discours d'un Assassin qui se présenta comme étant Labib. Il n'inspirait pas vraiment la sympathie, ses deux yeux noirs rapprochés fixaient les Novices d'un regard dur, comme un rapace évaluerait des amuse-gueules avant de les dévorer. Il était cependant chargé de l'entraînement de ce groupe, du début jusqu'à la fin. Il devait donc passer par la case « visite », tout en leur parlant du Credo qu'ils auraient à mémoriser. Mais pour l'instant, il les tenait en basse considération, récitant simplement les codes de leur Ordre sans vraie conviction. Il attendait le moment où les véritables préparations commenceraient. Là, il repérerait ceux qui, comme lui, avaient soif de victoire, qui feraient couler le sang en leur nom. En vérité, ils tremblaient tous plus ou moins de peur, et le faisaient voir à différents degrés.

Sauf un.

Altaïr était la seule tête qui dépassait de la masse. Il était très grand pour son âge, et avait un visage curieusement dur. Son regard ne trahissait aucun ébahissement enfantin, mais laissait transparaître une insolente lassitude. Comme si chaque parole de ses aînés l'ennuyait profondément. On pourrait même lire sur ses lèvres qu'il les répétait en silence pour lui-même.

C'est cette insolence palpable qui créa en premier l'animosité entre Altair et Malik.

Malik l'avait repéré dès le début. Forcément, puisqu'il était plus grand que les autres et dégageait une aura de suffisance absolument insupportable à ses yeux. Cela dit, il trouvait cela insupportable car il avait en vérité la même.

La première fois qu'il le vit, il le détesta immédiatement. Il en avait assez d'écouter les Assassins dicter leur credo qu'il connaissait déjà par coeur ; il voulait passer à l'action, commencer la vraie éducation. Plus jeune, il avait tant été fasciné par ses ascendants qu'il connaissait déjà l'histoire de Masyaf dans ses moindre recoins. Tout cela n'était que du bla-bla sans intérêt pour lui. Dès sa plus tendre enfance, son père l'avait élevé et presque « dressé » pour qu'il soit le meilleur, et donne l'exemple à son jeune frère. A cinq ans, il récitait les préceptes de l'Ordre, comme d'autres enfants réciteraient des comptines idiotes. Il n'était arrivé qu'aujourd'hui, mais avait l'impression d'avoir toujours connu ce lieu. Et pourtant lui, il ne s'autorisait pas à montrer ouvertement qu'il s'ennuyait !

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'Altaïr était dans un état parfaitement similaire au sien, et que lui-même affichait inconsciemment le même air de dédain envers les autres, ce qui avait créé une sorte de périmètre de vide autour d'eux. Par instinct, les enfants s'éloignaient des deux frères.

De quel droit ce grand benêt se permettait-il d'afficher un air si désinvolte ? Malik était persuadé qu'aucun enfant dans ce groupe ne connaissait aussi bien l'Ordre que lui. Aucun d'entre eux ne méritait plus que lui l'honneur d'être ici en ce moment même. Il était doucement prétentieux, mais à juste titre. Les garçons ici découvraient les Assassins, et à leurs yeux, Masyaf ou Al Mualim n'étaient qu'une sorte de légende effrayante dont leur parlait peut-être leur parents à l'heure du coucher. Ils ne saisissaient pas la valeur des mots qu'ils étaient en train d'entendre, et qu'ils répétaient en silence sans comprendre.

Ils ne comprenaient rien !

.

La visite continuait, et ils étaient à présent sortis de l'enceinte des murs de la forteresse, sous les yeux tantôt attendris tantôt horrifiés des quelques voyageurs.

Altaïr s'ennuyait ferme, et le montrait ostensiblement. Il bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ou se tournait vers Vahid en riant à voix basse. Tout le monde le voyait faire en se demandant quel était le problème de ce garçon, mais curieusement, les aînés faisaient mine de ne pas le voir, lui et son sourire d'effronté, comme s'il était... privilégié. Cette dernière réflexion fit fulminer Malik, et le petit Kadar serra sa main en voyant que son frère détournait le regard et ne cessait de fixer Altaïr, remuant les lèvres comme s'il mâchait ses mots.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, grand-frère ? » questionna Kadar en chuchotant, curieux de savoir pourquoi son frère était si étrange depuis quelques minutes.

Malik répondit sans réfléchir, comme s'il attendait justement que quelqu'un lui pose cette question pour déverser sa colère. Il lui murmura furieusement :

« Tu vois le grand, là-bas ?

- Oui ? répondit-il sans comprendre le ton hargneux de son vis-à-vis.

- Eh bien ! insista l'aîné.

- Il n'a rien de particulier...

- Tu ne vois pas ? Humpf ! fulmina Malik, se retournant soudain vers l'enfant, déçu.

- Malik... »

Kadar laissa tomber, et reporta son attention sur le discours des aînés - qui soit dit en passant semblaient rabâcher toujours un peu la même chose - tandis que Malik continuait d'observer l'insolent, qui n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

Soudain, un mouvement d'Altaïr mit le feu aux poudres. Il tourna la tête vers Malik, et sourit de toutes ses dents, dévoilant une dentition parfaitement régulière et des fossettes presque charmantes dans sa direction, d'un air « j'ai tout entendu ». Malik rougit immédiatement, et détourna le regard. Gêné, et, bizarrement, humilié, il serra inconsciemment la main de son frère, qui ne comprenait plus rien aux réactions de Malik, et qui visiblement, avait abandonné l'espoir de saisir la situation. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur la litanie de parole des aînés, qui concernaient maintenant l'architecture de la forteresse. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il le détestait. Il ne savait rien de lui, mais il le détestait. La prochaine expression de défi sur son visage serait la dernière !

Un des Maîtres, Labib, prit de la hauteur dans le paysage en laissant les apprentis au flanc de la colline afin de mieux faire son discours. Il en était à situer géographiquement Masyaf, et à énumérer ses bons et mauvais points stratégiques. Il enchaîna sur les villes voisines, et précisa plus ou moins lesquelles étaient amies, et lesquelles étaient ennemies. Mais bien sûr, cette notion restait bien vague pour des enfants, et même pour les adultes. Car Labib avait ce don incroyable de rendre une chose, à la base passionnante, absolument ennuyeuse.

A ce moment, Altaïr déclara juste assez fort pour que tous les garçons entendent : « Mais ces informations ne vous seront pas très utiles pour le moment ; vous n'êtes pas prêts d'aller sur le terrain ! »

Cette provocation fit bondir Malik, qui se tourna vers lui et répondit sur le même ton : « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Et pourquoi tu dis ça, tu es aussi Novice que nous, tu devras apprendre ! »

Sans même se retourner vers lui, Altair répliqua d'un ton calme et mesuré : « Oui, mais moi, c'est différent. Je suis le meilleur. »

Le sang de Malik ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait travaillé plus dur que tous les enfants réunis et pourtant il ne se permettait pas de dire ouvertement qu'il était le meilleur, alors qu'au fond de lui il brûlait d'impatience de faire ses preuves. De quel droit osait-il prétendre ça !

Sans plus attendre, le brun se jeta sur l'insolent. Cependant ce dernier s'y attendait, aussi il riposta rapidement et envoya son assaillant choir à terre. Il s'apprêtait à éclater de rire mais il fut coupé par le coup de pied de Malik, qui l'envoya au sol à son tour. Et ainsi débuta le scandale.

.

_Le même jour_

Au fond du couloir des dortoirs, Malik abandonna le premier cette fusillade visuelle. Il était encore tôt, mais il se coucha et tourna le dos à son vis-à-vis, qui sourit. Visiblement, il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui lui résisterait. Parfait !

« Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? demanda-t-il, comme si de rien n'était.

Son interlocuteur ne jugea pas utile de lui faire face, même à l'appel de la voix fluette mais étonnamment autoritaire. Il se rendit compte qu'une fois retranscrite à l'oral, la raison de son geste semblerait bien enfantine, et qu'il avait fait une grossière erreur de se faire remarquer ainsi dès son arrivée. Cependant il répondit :

- De quel droit as-tu dit que tu étais le meilleur ?

Altaïr éclata de rire, ce qui fit se retourner son vis-à-vis. Malik avait sauté droit dans son piège tout à l'heure, et il venait de le refaire. Il sentait bien la tension électrique qu'il y avait entre eux, et comptait bien en jouer pour mettre un peu d'animation. Seulement, il ne pensait pas que sa légère pique ferait autant mouche.

Avec un clin d'oeil, il répondit :

- Juste pour voir ce que tu valais.

Malik écarquilla les yeux en haussant les sourcils, ce qui accentua le sourire de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier reprit :

- Tu aurais vu ta tête. Tellement pressé d'agir, t'avais le regard de quelqu'un qui avait tout appris par coeur comme si on allait tous nous interroger très précisément sur les moindres détails de l'histoire de l'Ordre, qui attendait la moindre occasion pour être vaniteux. Hilarant. Le monsieur je-sais-tout, qui vaut mieux que tout le monde. Je voulais voir si c'était vrai ; on nous a arrêté avant la fin. Mais bon, j'aurais gagné de toute façon.

- Et c'est juste pour ça que tu as dit ces histoires ? Mais quel crétin !

- Ce ne sont pas des histoires. Et d'abord, qui est le plus crétin ici ? C'est toi qui m'a frappé. »

Malik ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Satisfait de ce mutisme boudeur, Altaïr conclut :

« De toute façon... on verra bien qui le Maître va préférer.»

Le sang de l'aîné Al-Sayf était en ébullition dans ses veines, les nerfs chauffés à blanc. Il mourrait d'envie de régler son compte à ce petit imbécile, mais sa dernière réplique suffit à le convaincre d'agir plus efficacement. Il ne répondit donc rien, et se promit intérieurement qu'il allait redoubler d'acharnement et faire la fierté de sa famille, et surtout celle du Maître. Voilà qui lui clouerait le bec ! Sa colère calmée et l'adrénaline redescendue, il lâcha d'une voix lasse :

« Mais tais-toi...

- Ahh, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. Tu t'appelles comment ? »

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un oreiller en plein visage.

« D'accord. Moi, c'est Altaïr. »

.

.

**A suivre**


End file.
